Mutinerie
by Ilhem H
Summary: Une mission de cinq ans c'est chouette uniquement sur le papier. À bord de l'USS Enterprise, la pression monte et des vacances seraient plus que bienvenues. Cependant le capitaine Kirk a été clair : "Pas de permission avant la fin de la mission à moins de me passer sur le corps." Spock est candidat, bien malgré lui.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tuturne, **ma buddy, happy birthday !

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I :<strong>

* * *

><p>La tension ambiante produisait régulièrement ses coups d'éclat à bord de l'USS Enterprise et son Capitaine comptait les jours avant que les étincelles ne donnent naissance à un incendie généralisé. Toutes les deux heures, il recevait sur son tableau de bord une nouvelle demande de transfert d'un des membres de son équipage. Les plus modérés réclamaient un changement d'équipe, les autres carrément un changement de service et une espèce de syndicat le harcelait quotidiennement à propos d'un certain alinéa d'un certain article inaliénable de la réglementation de Starfleet qu'il aurait négligé... James Tiberius Kirk soupira bruyamment avant d'apposer un nouveau refus à la requête qu'on lui avait soumise tout en se retenant de ne pas ajouter que l'Enterprise était assez vaste pour éviter de croiser les personnes qui te tapent sur le système, bordel. Que se passait-il sur son vaisseau ? Certes, une mission de cinq ans représentait une épreuve terrible pour les nerfs de son équipage mais ne pouvait-il pas s'accrocher à l'insigne honneur qui leur avait été fait pour se calmer deux minutes et relativiser la situation ?<p>

_Le non respect de l'alinéa 14 de l'article 723 du code du travail est responsable à 96,452% de la présente situation, Capitaine, _déclara son Spock mental avec son légendaire air stoïque.

Pause. Depuis quand avait-il un Spock mental ?

_Je ne suis qu'une projection issue de ton surmoi, Capitaine. En conséquence, mesurer quantitativement mon existence au sein de ton esprit est résolument illogique._

— La ferme, Spock, marmonna-t-il.

— Je n'ai rien exprimé verbalement, Capitaine, répondit le vrai Spock sans quitter des yeux son écran, en haussant néanmoins un sourcil de façon quasi imperceptible.

Foutue acuité auditive vulcaine.

— Comme si tu t'y connaissais en langage corporel, rétorqua Jim en lieu et place des excuses qu'il devait à son commandant en second.

Spock releva lentement la tête et pivota en direction du siège de son Capitaine pour darder sur lui ses yeux noirs pleins de retenue.

— Le tien me suggère une agressivité irrationnelle...

Kirk apprécia la légère insubordination qui suintait du discours froidement poli de son subordonné et le contentement à venir à l'idée de lui ôter toute envie de répliquer lui électrisa les entrailles.

— Là, tu sais mieux de quoi tu parles, fit-il avec un sourire en coin ouvertement provocateur.

Le souvenir du noir d'encre des obsidiennes de Spock braquées sur lui avec une intensité fulgurante, d'une poigne puissante se refermant sur sa gorge ainsi que d'une rencontre étourdissante avec le tableau de commandes éveilla un élancement endormi sous sa peau. Jim se surprit à respirer plus vite. Les iris de Spock n'étaient pas aussi sombres ni saturés de colère mais leur emprise était aussi forte que cette fois-là et aucun des deux ne voulut lâcher le regard de l'autre. Dans cet échange, il y avait une chose indescriptible qui titillait Kirk, comme une envie de fondre sur Spock pour lui décocher un coup de poing meurtrier. Il savait cependant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de violence pure. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre en mots l'émotion convulsive qui exaltait ses sens à chaque fois qu'il entrait en conflit avec son commandant.

Le lieutenant Hikaru Sulu se racla bruyamment la gorge et le capitaine de l'Enterprise cessa toute promiscuité oculaire avec son Second. Sur la passerelle, on avait commencé à perdre l'habitude de voir Kirk et Spock se sauter à la gorge depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à surmonter leurs différends. Non qu'ils eurent cessé leurs joutes verbales pour autant. Néanmoins, ce genre d'animosité évoquait plutôt les premiers jours de l'Enterprise les moins glorieux.

— Capitaine, demande autorisation de parler franchement, lança le pilote.

— Si c'est pour me demander de te transférer dans la section scientifique, je te botte le cul.

Hikaru contint difficilement un sourire.

— Ce n'est pas ça.

Kirk se rencogna dans son siège, jambes écartées, avant d'inviter son subordonné à s'exprimer.

— On est tous sur les nerfs. Ça fait plus d'un an que nous sommes sur le terrain, face au danger, et peut-être qu'une courte pause permettrait à chacun de reprendre des forces.

Un silence des plus tendus s'installa tranquillement sur un siège vide, commanda un café et commença à lire le journal sur sa tablette.

— Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait être fatigué ? questionna finalement le Capitaine : on n'a pas débarqué depuis deux semaines ! Pas le moindre signe de vie à des années-lumière. Personnellement, je m'emmerderais même un peu...

— Précisément, Capitaine, intervint Uhura. Le manque d'action et le confinement nourrissent les tensions internes. Il serait bon que l'équipage ait droit à une permission.

Jim n'était pas obtus, il comprenait les besoins de ses hommes. Lui-même avait d'ailleurs certains besoins dont l'urgence contribuait à brouiller son jugement, par intermittence. Cependant, la base Starfleet la plus proche était à plusieurs semaines en utilisant les capacités de distorsion du vaisseau à son maximum. Alors même si ses hommes avaient légalement droit à trois semaines de permission par an, il n'allait pas passer pour un branquignole à retourner au bercail au bout d'une année alors qu'on lui avait confié la plus grosse mission de l'organisation, et que l'équipage avait signé pour cinq ans. Le capitaine se massa la nuque avant de céder :

— Très bien, parfait, j'ai compris. À la prochaine planète hospitalière, permission d'une semaine accordée à tout l'équipage. Chekov, ouvre-moi un canal pour diffuser l'information sur tout le vaisseau.

— Bien Cap'taine.

Pavel allait immédiatement lancer la procédure lorsque les doigts de Hikaru se refermèrent sur les siens pour l'en empêcher.

— Que... ?

La fin de sa question se perdit dans ses rougissements. Incapable de soutenir le regard du pilote, il baissa immédiatement les yeux. Ses prunelles étrangement attirées par le bout de ses chaussures lui voilèrent l'embarras de Sulu. Muets l'un et l'autre, ils ne relâchèrent pas la pression légère qui continuait de lier leur deux mains. Personne sur la passerelle n'eut conscience de leur proximité car, au même moment, Uhura, soutenue silencieusement par Spock, s'était élevée contre la décision de Kirk.

— Qui sait quand nous trouverons une planète « hospitalière » ? Pour le moment, on a frôlé le chaos à chaque atterrissage. Et puis il est impossible pour un vaisseau comme l'Enterprise de descendre aussi longtemps sur une planète sans être détecté. Nous ne devons pas influer sur les civilisations nouvelles que nous étudions et il est difficile de ne pas interagir avec les indigènes si on se pose une semaine sur leur planète.

Kirk pivota d'un quart sur sa chaise. Il ne contenait même pas le sourire en coin mutin qui lui chatouillait les lèvres.

— Tu as raison... Pas de permission alors. Chekov, la communication.

Le petit génie sursauta vivement. Sulu toussota une nouvelle fois.

— Écrans opérationnels, Cap'taine.

— Ici votre Capitaine. J'ai écouté avec beaucoup d'attention vos dernières réclamations et j'hésite à pirater le système pour interdire l'accès aux formulaires de demande de transfert... Je veux que vous sachiez que votre bien-être est essentiel au bon déroulement de notre exceptionnelle mission. Plus que quiconque, vous méritez vos jours de permission... Malheureusement, nous sommes loin des bases de Starfleet, faire demi-tour nous coûterait beaucoup en termes de temps et d'efficacité. Je sais que vous voulez revoir vos familles, contempler autre chose que les ténèbres infinies de l'espace, profiter un peu de la vie car nous savons à quel point elle peut être brève. J'en ai conscience plus qu'aucun autre. Cependant, l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise est ma famille, nos voyages nous permettent de contempler ce que personne n'a découvert avant nous et personne ne vit plus à fond chaque seconde que nous. Pour toutes ces raisons, je ne peux pas avoir le mal du pays, et je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi la queue entre les jambes et décevoir les miens pour une seule seconde de faiblesse... Il n'y aura pas de permission accordée jusqu'à nouvel ordre mais vous aurez droit à vos jours de repos au retour de mission. Terminé.

Le Capitaine Kirk se rencogna dans son siège, satisfait. Son radar à embrouilles aurait dû sonner fort dans son esprit, mais son contentement étouffait les alertes ainsi que les conseils avisés de son Spock mental. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes et cinquante sept secondes au chef de l'équipe médicale pour débarouler sur la passerelle. Leonard McCoy s'attentait à devoir prendre un ticket pour remonter les bretelles de son capitaine et se figea de stupeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kirk trônait de façon impériale au cœur d'un silence de fer. Chacun vaquait à ses tâches et même Spock n'avait pas l'air pincé – autant que faire se pouvait. McCoy fronça les sourcils :

— Je suis monté faire un check-up à Jim après son petit discours mais on dirait bien que toute la passerelle va s'y plier...

— Il serait sage de ne plus évoquer ce sujet pendant quelques temps, répondit Spock en se levant.

Son ton légèrement plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée faisait sonner ses paroles comme un avertissement. Il chemina lestement à la gauche de son capitaine comme pour s'interposer entre lui et les appareils médicaux dont voulait user sans sommation l'officier médecin-chef.

— C'est ton sens de l'humour qui a besoin d'un check-up, Bones, rétorqua James.

Il se leva à son tour et se palpa légèrement l'estomac.

— Je suis affamé, je vais passer à la cafétéria. Spock, tu gères, annonça-t-il en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

— Je t'accompagne !

Et la proposition de McCoy avait la tonalité d'une injonction.

Jim mastiquait joyeusement le steak de bœuf grillé sauce poivre et les pommes sautées dont il avait garni son plateau tandis que Bones le regardait faire, désapprobateur. Selon les critères diététiques modernes, le menu choisi par le capitaine manquait totalement de légumes. Et sans que Leonard ne formulât rien, James lui répliquait silencieusement, et néanmoins par tous les pores de sa peau, qu'il pouvait se carrer ses conseils diététiques là où le soleil ne brillait jamais, bien que l'image ne fonctionnât plus bien dans les confins de l'espace, mais comme Bones était féru d'expressions surannées il s'en foutait pas mal.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est : « Sérieux, tu crois vraiment qu'on va tenir cinq ans enfermés dans une boîte de conserve flottant dans l'espace sans développer d'aversion épidermique pour son prochain ? » Si on se retrouve avec un tueur en série baiseur de chèvres à bord de l'Enterprise, il faudra pas se demander d'où ça vient.

Kirk leva les yeux de son plateau.

— Rien à craindre : y'a pas de chèvres sur l'Enterprise, fit-il la bouche pleine.

— C'est une façon de parler, soupira McCoy en roulant des yeux.

Il croisa les jambes et but une gorgée de café, puis médita quelque secondes en fixant le fond de la salle de restauration avant de reprendre :

— Sérieusement... On va passer cinq ans sans... Tu sais ?

Les bajoues pleines façon hamster, Jim parvint tout de même à esquisser un sourire goguenard.

— Quoi ? T'envisages de faire des infidélités à ta main droite ?

— Très drôle...

— Je vois pas le problème...

James haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre :

— Tu n'as qu'à te trouver une nana dans l'équipage. Y'en avait des canons la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, et célibataires...

— Je ne sais pas de quand datent tes infos parce que moi, quand je me suis intéressé à la question elles étaient toutes prises...

— T'as pas la cote, c'est tout.

— Je suis beau gosse et médecin, bien sûr que j'ai la cote ! Si tu reluquais un peu moins le derrière du gobelin tu t'en serais rendu compte.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de me taper Spock ?

Il avait surtout envie de le taper tout court... enfin de manière épisodique. Et puis pourquoi Bones mettait le sujet sur le tapis ?

— Attends... Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? Je t'aime beaucoup, Bones, mais pas de cette façon, lança Kirk en prenant un air faussement éploré.

McCoy se retint à grand renfort de self-control vulcain de lui balancer son talon dans les tibias.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le vaisseau n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour draguer ou faire des rencontres. Même si je trouve un coup d'un soir, comment je fais pour l'éviter par la suite pour ne pas que ça devienne trop sérieux ? Et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas là ! Si tu ne nous autorises pas une permission sous peu, les choses pourraient devenir incontrôlables... Imagine ce qu'un médecin fou pourrait faire avec toutes les seringues du bloc médical...

— C'est une menace ? interrogea Kirk avec un sourire amusé.

L'officier lui renvoya, en miroir, le double maléfique de son sourire :

— Bien sûr que oui...

Le capitaine posa ses couverts, se redressa et carra les épaules.

— L'équipage n'aura pas droit à ses jours de permission avant la fin de la mission à moins de me passer sur le corps alors si...

L'écran géant de la cafétéria s'activa avant qu'il pût finir sa phrase et le visage de l'alien assistant de la maintenance apparut.

« Vire de là ! cria Scotty. Tu vois pas que le canal est ouvert ? »

Le petit extra-terrestre quitta l'écran avec une mine de chien battu. Le visage en gros plan de l'ingénieur en chef du vaisseau le remplaça.

« Annonce à tout l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise : suite à de longues heures de recherches, l'ingénierie a considérablement amélioré les performances de la distorsion à bord du vaisseau. Il est donc à présent possible, disons, à partir de cette galaxie, de regagner la terre en cinq jours... Et je dis pas ça juste pour info, hein Capitaine... »

Des chuchotements empressés retentirent en fond et Kirk jura que le petit Chekov était de la partie, et peut-être même Uhura... La communication cessa brutalement. Une multitude de paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers Jim.

— C'est une mutinerie, constata-t-il avec colère.

Il mangea néanmoins son dessert.

* * *

><p>Le Capitaine Kirk ouvrit les paupières avec lenteur. S'étalaient sous ses yeux ébahis les rayons familièrement froids des néons de l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? La dernière fois qu'il avait été conscient, il se battait à mains nues contre un prédateur extra-terrestre de forme approximativement canine... Ah... Il avait dû perdre le match... ainsi qu'une partie de sa cuisse s'il se fiait à la douleur.<p>

— Bones, gémit-il.

— Oui ? s'enquit le médecin à quelques pas de son lit.

Il signait une fiche médicale que lui tendait une infirmière et ne se pressa pas pour s'approcher de son patient. L'angoisse et l'urgence, il les avait ressentis au début... Réceptionner Jim à moitié crevé faisait désormais partie du quotidien. Leonard McCoy n'allait pas écourter considérablement son espérance de vie et faire croître son pourcentage de cheveux blancs à cause des accès de stress que lui faisait subir son meilleur ami, du moins pas officiellement.

— La prochaine fois que tu m'entends dire que je m'emmerde sur ce vaisseau, sois sympa et mets-moi une mandale, articula-t-il avec difficulté, sonné qu'il était par l'anesthésie générale qu'il avait probablement subie.

— Permets-moi d'en avoir la primeur, Capitaine, intervint une voix neutre, quoique légèrement froide.

Kirk cligna des yeux pour s'assurer que c'était bien Spock qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre mais surtout de le vanner. Diable, son vulcain de second s'encanaillait depuis qu'il était aux commandes de l'Enterprise.

— Céderais-tu à tes émotions, Mr Spock ? le provoqua-t-il.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Tout le monde a envie de te mettre des claques, Jim, répliqua McCoy avec l'air de celui qui s'y connaît.

— On va s'arrêter là, les gars. Un mot de plus et je vous vire de mon vaisseau pour insubordination, fit James dans un sourire malicieux.

Alors que le médecin s'apprêtait à renchérir, Spock l'interrompit d'un regard noir et alla se poster près du lit de Kirk.

— Docteur, est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plaît ?

— Je _peux_ mais est-ce que je veux ? Difficile de me prononcer...

— Bones...

Si c'était ce que Kirk désirait... McCoy cala sa tablette sous le bras.

— Très bien, je vous laisse. Ne faites pas de bêtises...

Il sortit sur ces sages recommandations.

— Qu'entendait-il par « bêtise » ? releva néanmoins Spock.

— Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Le commandant en second n'insista pas, bien que son sourcil s'arqua légèrement, interrogateur.

— Donc... reprit James, tu voulais me baffer parce que... ?

Son vis-à-vis inclina légèrement la tête.

— Ce ne sont pas les termes que j'ai employés.

— Mais c'était l'idée, continua Jim, plus amusé par la contrition presque apparente du Vulcain que vexé par le propos.

— Capitaine, ton manque total de considération à l'égard de ta propre vie met gravement en danger l'intégralité de l'équipage ainsi que l'accomplissement de la mission qui a été confiée à l'Enterprise. Par conséquent, « une piqûre de rappel » comme le disent les humains pourrait avoir un effet bénéfique sur ton comportement.

Un sourire franchement lupin étira les lèvres de Kirk.

— Ton inquiétude me touche, Spock, mais je ne pensais pas que t'étais dans le trip SM, punitions... Un petit peu tordu, mais sexy à imaginer.

Le demi-Vulcain inspira pour répliquer doctement et resta figé, bouche ouverte, incapable de traiter rationnellement l'information.

— Plaît-il ? lâcha-t-il finalement alors que Kirk se gondolait déjà à ses dépens.

— Je plaisante, c'est tout...

— Il me semble, en effet, que quelques jours de permission seraient tout indiqués pour permettre à chacun de recouvrer un corps et un _esprit_ sain, Jim.

Celui-ci cessa brusquement de rire. Spock n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Palabres : **Hello ! Si y'a quelqu'un qui lit cette fiction ce serait sympa de le dire parce que sinon je vois pas trop l'intérêt de poster... Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II<strong>

* * *

><p>— Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour infléchir Jim, Spock ? lui reprocha Uhura sans dissimuler sa frustration. Toi, au moins, il t'écoute... enfin plus que nous autres.<p>

L'allocution du capitaine Kirk la semaine précédente avait jeté une nébuleuse d'obscurité sur l'équipage devenu amorphe et démotivé. L'inquiétude des gradés croissait de concert avec leur lot de stress quotidien dont le compteur explosait avec les bévues en série de leurs subordonnés.

Point du tout affecté, Spock prenait des notes sur la croissance d'une plante médicinale qu'il avait trouvée sur V-00714. Avec les conseils de Sulu, il était parvenu à en cultiver plusieurs plants et tentait de synthétiser la molécule régénératrice contenue dans la sève pour glisser, incognito, la solution dans le café de Jim afin d'améliorer sa capacité à cicatriser. Il commençait à se lasser de voir, à intervalles réguliers, gésir presque mort, son capitaine, et clairement, les pics de stress, d'angoisse et de détresse que ces épisodes suscitaient chez lui ne seyaient pas à son teint de Vulcain.

— Le capitaine n'a pas suivi strictement le code du travail, cependant il ne l'a pas enfreint non plus. La mission assignée à l'Enterprise étant sans précédent, la réglementation de Starfleet est, par conséquent, flottante à ce sujet.

La polyglotte s'appuya contre un plan de travail inoccupé et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. La lumière vive et froide du laboratoire conférait à la peau pâle de Spock un aspect laiteux et des traits austères qui le rendaient d'autant plus glacial.

— Tu prends encore son parti, lui reprocha-t-elle ouvertement en reprenant le ton piquant et amer qu'elle adoptait pour le culpabiliser et qu'elle avait souvent utilisé avant leur rupture.

Rien dans la gestuelle de Spock ne laissa paraître qu'il en fût affecté.

— Nyota, le capitaine n'a pas violé la loi...

Du moins pas aujourd'hui, se retint-il d'ajouter. Uhura fronça les sourcils avant de lancer sa contre-offensive rhétorique :

— Certes, convint-elle, néanmoins, il serait naïf de croire qu'un équipage de plus de quatre cents personnes peut vivre confiné à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau pendant cinq ans, sans faire de pause et sans s'entredéchirer.

— L'USS Enterprise est un vaisseau d'exploration. Notre mission consiste à trouver de nouvelles civilisations, les observer et éventuellement à entrer en contact avec elles sans troubler le cours de leur développement. Ce qui signifie que nombre de nos missions se déroulent sur le terrain, débita-t-il tout en poursuivant son expérimentation.

— C'est le cas pour les officiers, la plupart de nos effectifs restent à bord en permanence à surveiller des écrans. Reconnais que leur sort est peu enviable et qu'ils méritent leur permission.

— Je reconnais la pertinence de ton argumentation néanmoins ce que tu attends de moi m'échappe.

Spock se redressa avec lenteur et prestance comme si ses gestes étaient départis de tout mouvement inutile. Ses yeux noirs scrutaient Uhura avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité enfantine. Le lieutenant sourit avec malice.

— Convaincs-le.

La perplexité de Spock se mesurait à la hauteur de son sourcil droit.

— J'ai déjà tenté de raisonner Jim à l'aide d'un plaidoyer fondé sur un arsenal logique et rhétorique solide sans obtenir gain de cause, se défendit-il.

— Qui a parlé de logique ?

Son sourcil aurait grimpé plus haut si c'était possible. Spock voulait saisir l'implicite des paroles du lieutenant tout en redoutant ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Les lèvres de Nyota se murent avec lenteur, l'air vibra, forma des sons que les oreilles vulcaines perçurent sans difficulté néanmoins la machine de guerre qui tenait lieu de cerveau au commandant Spock ne voulut pas traiter l'information.

— Je refuse, répondit-il, inébranlable.

— Allez Spock ! C'est gagnant-gagnant ! Ne me dit pas que l'idée ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit !

— Je n'ai jamais nourri ce genre d'intentions envers le capitaine.

Le regard que lui lança Nyota criait soit « à d'autres », soit « déni ». Il décida de l'ignorer. Les Vulcains ne pouvaient pas mentir et _stricto sensu_, l'idée ne lui avait effectivement jamais effleuré l'esprit, c'étaient plutôt ses sens qui lui suggéraient ponctuellement ce genre de choses. De même, il ne « nourrissait » pas cette idée mais la combattait grâce aux enseignements de Surak qui l'aidaient à annihiler sa bestialité vulcaine. La discipline salutaire du sage lui évitait quotidiennement la compromission émotionnelle auprès de Jim et ce dernier lui devait également la sauvegarde de son intégrité physique.

— Puisque la logique de l'atteint pas, il va falloir jouer sur ses affects et comme visiblement ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé – expression idiomatique – il ne te reste qu'une option : faire émerger ses instincts primaires. Chose pour laquelle tu sembles extrêmement doué.

— Je ne saisis pas.

— Chamboule-le, rends-le moins efficace, pousse-le à bout afin qu'il fasse une erreur et soit obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'est pas une machine infaillible et qu'il a besoin de vacances, comme tout le monde.

— Mon travail consiste précisément à faire le contraire de ce que tu me demandes.

— Ton travail consiste à seconder notre capitaine dont le travail consiste à gérer quatre cents vies et à en tirer le meilleur pour remplir la mission que Starfleet nous a confiée. L'obliger à ouvrir les yeux sur son erreur de jugement et l'aider à prendre la meilleure décision pour les quatre cents vies dont il est responsable fait partie de ton travail.

Uhura se redressa et posa la main sur l'épaule de Spock comme pour lui faire sentir physiquement la responsabilité qui pesait sur lui.

— Bats-toi contre lui ou flirte avec lui, c'est à toi de choisir, mais tu es la seule personne sur ce vaisseau capable de l'ébranler, tout comme il est la seule personne capable de t'atteindre.

La voix d'Uhura s'était adoucie, comme si ses inflexions étaient estompées par la mélancolie. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta le laboratoire non sans dispenser une dernière recommandation :

— Sois toi-même. Jim ne tardera pas à craquer.

Spock ne savait pas comment le prendre.

* * *

><p>La cafétéria était relativement déserte et l'heure matinale y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Kirk massa ses paupières gonflées de sommeil et se demanda pourquoi il ne petit-déjeunait pas dans ses quartiers comme à son habitude. L'épaule qui frôla la sienne alors qu'il cheminait vers une table pour deux libre, répondit à sa question. Spock. Il l'avait prié, la veille, de partager avec lui le premier repas de la journée et avait appuyé son argumentation sur le bien que pouvait faire au moral des troupes le fait de voir le capitaine et le commandant se mêler aux rituels communs. En échange, Kirk avait obtenu le droit d'user de Spock comme <em>sparring-partner<em> en combat rapproché. Il n'y avait pas meilleur punching-ball que Spock pour l'entraînement : il n'avait pas à retenir ses coups, et pouvait déranger en toute impunité la coupe au bol trop disciplinée et énervante du Vulcain et se délecter à s'en user la rétine de la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau pâle, de la respiration chaotique qui soulevait sa poitrine et de l'éclat d'amusement sincère qui étoilait ses yeux.

— Loin de moi l'idée de dénigrer ta logique, Spock, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que l'opération « petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria » ait un grand impact sur ma popularité auprès de l'équipage.

— Il est possible que j'aie surestimé la fréquentation de la salle de restauration à cinq mille heures trente...

— Sauf si tu espérais un tête-à-tête romantique, yeux dans les yeux, où le noir profond de tes pupilles impeccables et stoïques se foutrait du bleu renversant de mes cernes...

— Qui sait ?

C'était un sourire amusé et cajoleur qu'il avait entraperçu sur le visage de Spock, Jim en était certain. Il tenta de calmer les papillons qui agitaient son estomac en les noyant sous un déluge de café.

— Ce café est dégueulasse, grimaça-t-il.

_Dosage trop fort_, diagnostiqua mentalement Spock, _l'arôme du café n'est pas suffisant pour masquer le goût._ Alors que son cerveau révisait la posologie sur laquelle il s'était fondé, il proposa à Jim d'aller lui chercher une autre tasse.

— Je suis le capitaine d'un vaisseau d'exploration qui compte quatre cent vingt-trois membres d'équipage, je peux aller me chercher du café, rétorqua l'intéressé.

— Ma mission est de te seconder...

— Dans le commandement du vaisseau, pas pour les tâches domestiques.

Spock s'empara de la tasse et se leva.

— Je serai ravi de pouvoir te rendre ce service.

— Tu agis bizarrement, Spock, lança Kirk en se levant à son tour.

Il voulut récupérer sa tasse. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ceux de son second. Ce qu'il éprouva alors dépassa son entendement humain. C'était comme lui ouvrir sauvagement le crâne et caresser longuement sa peau avec douceur et minutie. C'était déverser brutalement dans ses veines un acide puissamment corrosif et susurrer patiemment des mots d'amour à son oreille. C'était broyer un à un ses muscles à main nue et sentir des lèvres impatientes cribler sa nuque de baisers brûlants. C'était une éternité et une seconde de douleur et de plaisir. C'était mourir et jouir. James s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas chavirer et retomba sur sa chaise, le souffle court. Il était en nage et de grosses gouttes de sueur dévalèrent l'arête de son nez pour couler sur ses paupières, d'autres glissaient le long de ses tempes, roulaient dans son cou ou lui léchaient la nuque.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Son ton aurait dû être ferme et plein de reproches, au lieu de ça il était incertain et rauque.

— Une fusion mentale involontaire.

Kirk rassembla ses forces pour lever les yeux vers Spock et crut que son cœur allait exploser sous la pression. Le visage du Vulcain était vert jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, deux auréoles sombres sous les aisselles confirmaient son état de stress et une protubérance au niveau de l'entrejambe qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une réaction humaine suscitée par des stimuli d'ordre sexuel – sauf que c'était Spock, bordel ! – déformait son pantalon d'uniforme. Jim confirma visuellement juste pour être sûr de ce qu'il savait déjà et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il partageait bel et bien l'émoi de Spock...

— Toutes mes excuses, Jim, je vais avoir besoin de passer un peu de temps seul pour reconstruire mes barrières mentales.

— Tu sais qu'on va devoir en parler plus tard.

— Oui.

— Bien...

— Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Spock se reforgea un masque impassible et quitta le réfectoire. James était sûr qu'il était parvenu à réguler son flot sanguin et jalousait quelque peu son _self-control_ – presque – total qui lui évitait l'inconfort que lui-même subissait. Un long soupir lui échappa. Est-ce qu'il venait de se faire violer mentalement – et peut-être un peu physiquement – par son subordonné et ami ? On avait glissé une drogue dans son café, il en était convaincu.

* * *

><p>— Lieutenant Sulu, ouvre les boucliers lieutenant Uhura, lève une transmission de vaisseau à vaisseau.<p>

— Capitaine, tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire « lève les boucliers » et « ouvre une transmission de vaisseau à vaisseau » ?

— C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, Spock.

— Pas « exactement ».

Kirk était distrait et les conspirateurs s'en seraient félicités s'ils ne venaient pas d'échapper d'un poil de canidé Alpha 177 au déclenchement d'une guerre totale avec la flotte spatiale klingonne. Est-ce que perdre la vie pour prendre des vacances valait vraiment le coup ? Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov et surtout McCoy commençaient à comprendre la bêtise de leur tentative de mutinerie tandis que Spock contenait à grand-peine le torrent de culpabilité qui se déversait dans sa poitrine. La façon dont son pouvoir télépathique s'était manifesté à son insu demeurait inexplicable. Une seule chose en revanche semblait être une certitude : il devait amener Jim au bloc hospitalier pour une radio du crâne. Les turbulences causées par les échanges de tirs avec les vaisseaux klingons avaient pas mal secoué l'équipage et même si le capitaine feignait d'être indemne, le sang qui dégoulinait, mine de rien, de sa tempe n'augurait rien de bon. Sans réfléchir, Spock passa le bras sous les aisselles de son supérieur et le souleva pour le forcer à quitter la passerelle afin qu'il reçoive, de gré ou de force, les soins nécessaires. Lorsque les portes du turbo-ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux, Spock déposa une pilule dans le creux de la main du blessé.

— Prends-la.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un médicament pour faire cesser rapidement ton hémorragie.

Kirk passa la main sur la plaie et ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur la quantité de sang qui lui restait au bout des doigts.

— Ça ? C'est rien... dédramatisa-t-il dans un sourire.

— Prends cette pilule, ordonna froidement Spock.

Les yeux immodérément bleus de Jim cherchèrent les siens. Le commandant n'avait pas pris l'option « langage oculaire » dans ses cours de xénolinguistique, mais il déchiffra dans le regard de Jim l'agacement que provoquait son injonction, la gêne d'être en position de faiblesse et peut-être – il était possible qu'il soit en train de l'imaginer – un peu de plaisir à être pris en charge par lui.

— Je vais bien, insista-t-il.

— Prends cette pilule ou je serai contraint de la mettre moi-même dans ta bouche au risque d'activer à nouveau sans le vouloir mes pouvoirs télépathiques...

Spock parvint à ne pas laisser son sang colorer ses joues face au souvenir gênant et à l'image mentale qu'il venait d'évoquer. Jim échoua.

— C'est bon, je vais la prendre.

— C'est une sage décision.

Spock observa avec attention la pilule se déplacer de la main aux lèvres de Jim ainsi que les mouvements de sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il l'avalait.

— Arrête de me fixer avec ces yeux là...

_Ou je vais me faire des idées_, poursuivit mentalement Kirk.

— Pardonne-moi mais le sens de tes paroles m'échappe.

Il n'avait qu'une paire d'yeux à sa connaissance. James se dégagea du bras de Spock et pivota pour lui faire face. Sa paume droite cogna contre le métal tout près de l'oreille du Vulcain, la gauche heurta la vitre à quelques centimètres de sa hanche.

— Ton regard était celui d'un chasseur pour sa proie.

Il prononça chaque mot avec une lenteur insoutenable et Spock était inapte à faire autre chose que suivre le ballet de ses lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas une proie, Mr. Spock.

Et pour étayer son argument, il empoigna la chevelure de son commandant juste au-dessus de la nuque et initia la rencontre de leurs bouches. Spock demeurait immobile alors que Jim happait férocement ses lèvres et insinuait entre elles sa langue habile. Sa tension artérielle passa en une seconde d'un à vingt-huit et il déploya toutes les ressources de sa volonté pour ne pas plaquer son capitaine contre les parois de l'ascenseur, lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Spock entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Jim, chaude et mouillée, rechercha le contact de la sienne. Il devait résister. Peu importait la puissance de son désir, il devait rester maître de lui-même. Selon toute vraisemblance, Jim était sous l'emprise des effets secondaires de la pilule qu'il lui avait donnée. Cependant, si Spock exigeait de lui-même une discipline de fer, Jim n'en avait rien à faire. Sa poigne se resserra davantage sur son crâne, exerçant une pression douloureusement électrisante qui força le Vulcain à serrer les poings. Les ongles qui creusaient sa chair lui inoculaient un peu de souffrance indispensable pour maintenir son cerveau en activité. Il avait tellement envie de lui céder... Comme s'il l'avait intuitivement compris, Kirk plongea sans retenue la langue dans le fond de la gorge du Vulcain, puis se retira aussitôt, non sans planter les dents au passage dans sa lèvre inférieure. Le turbo-ascenseur arriva à destination.

— Tu retournes à la passerelle, ordonna Kirk en pressant l'abdomen de son subordonné contre le fond de la cabine.

Le commandant se souvint de respirer une fois seulement qu'il eut regagné son poste.

Kirk bloqua l'intégralité des messages de détresse que lui envoyaient son corps et son esprit et se focalisa sur un objectif unique : l'infirmerie. Le saignement avait cessé depuis un moment lorsqu'il y parvint. Seule demeurait la douleur, toujours vive. McCoy effectua les tests de routine à un Kirk très peu coopératif.

— Arrête de bouger, j'essaie de faire mon boulot, Jim, râla le docteur en agitant son appareillage médical autour du visage de son patient.

— Il n'y a rien sur les radios alors file-moi de quoi faire passer mon mal de crâne pour que je puisse sortir d'ici et faire le mien, de travail !

— Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce avant que je ne comprenne d'où vient ton incroyable capacité de régénération.

Les propriétés du sang de Khan ne pouvaient pas être toujours actives, n'est-ce pas ?

— Spock m'a donné une pilule, il m'a dit que ça stopperait le saignement et ça l'a fait. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

McCoy recula, ses appareils de mesures biométriques toujours en mains.

— C'est le gobelin, ton médecin traitant, maintenant? Il te donne des médocs et toi tu les prends sans réfléchir ? s'emporta Bones.

Il agita sa chevelure pour chasser sa colère et reprit, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres :

— Et s'il t'avait drogué pour te faire des trucs ?

Cependant le rougissement intempestif de Jim n'était pas la réaction qu'il escomptait quand il avait préparé sa blague.

— C'est de Spock qu'on parle, répliqua Kirk avec détachement quoique son visage l'eût trahi.

— Et c'est précisément pourquoi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu piques un fard.

Jim aussi avait du mal à comprendre. Il n'était pas troublé alors que, pour sûr, embrasser Spock dans le turbo-ascenseur aurait dû susciter quelque chose en lui. Il savait que la réaction la plus appropriée au sujet de la fusion mentale involontaire avec Spock aurait dû être une saine colère contre le préjudice psychologique et physique qu'il avait subi et là non plus, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à son second. Sa proximité avec Spock, mentale ou physique, lui semblait étrangement naturelle. Il devait se vider la tête, et pas littéralement.

— Je pourrai aller m'entraîner ce soir ?

Le changement de sujet conforta McCoy dans sa perplexité.

— Si tu fais attention à ne pas te cogner la tête, ça devrait le faire...

L'éthique et la précision médicale de Bones forçaient l'admiration.

— _Capitaine, ici Spock... Il m'apparait vital que nous ayons rapidement une conversation privée._

— Je confirme. Dans ma chambre, ce soir. Terminé.

Kirk éteignit son communicateur. Il aurait aimé trouver le bouton d'alimentation de ses émotions pour forcer l'arrêt et garder le contrôle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Palabres : **Voilà la dernière partie de ce one-shot un peu long, merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, merci au reviewers anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier personnellement par MP et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres projets !

* * *

><p><strong>Partie III<strong>

* * *

><p>Kirk se promenait souvent dans la salle des machines. Il aimait à sentir battre le cœur en fusion perpétuelle de son vaisseau, se laisser bercer par l'écoulement tranquille de son énergie dans les circuits, percevoir les vibrations des mouvements précis et élégants des turbines et de l'assemblage minutieux des composants de sa gracieuse dame d'argent. Son chant harmonieux de mécanique parfaitement entretenue calmait ses angoisses et tranquillisait son esprit plus durablement que tout ce que pouvait raconter Surak dans ses enseignements... Il laissait la discipline vulcaine à Spock, lui n'avait besoin que de renouer avec la machine, faire corps avec elle pour retrouver sa paix intérieure. Il allait avoir besoin d'une sacrée dose...<p>

Jim posa la main sur une canalisation d'eau et laissa le métal rafraîchir sa paume moite. Il avait la sensation que tout son corps était rongé par un feu glouton dont il ne parvenait pas à cerner l'origine. Il savait qu'il l'éprouvait particulièrement en présence de Spock. Chaque fois que le commandant le contredisait, s'adressait à lui sans le regarder dans les yeux ou laissait transparaître une émotion un peu trop humaine, les flammes s'agitaient en lui, embrasaient son irrationalité. Il se souvenait d'avoir provoqué Spock sans aucun motif sur la passerelle et voilà qu'il l'embrassait férocement dans les ascenseurs ? Attirer son regard sur lui devenait une nécessité vitale. Il se demandait si la tension ambiante n'avait pas perforé ses défenses. Lui fallait-il des vacances ? Conneries ! Il en avait trop dit de toute façon pour revenir sur sa décision. D'ailleurs, quel bien des vacances pouvaient-elles lui faire s'il devait les passer loin de Spock à s'interroger constamment sur ses faits et gestes ?

Kirk colla son front contre la conduite d'eau et l'aurait très probablement martelée de coups de tête s'il ne s'était pas ouvert la boîte crânienne plus tôt dans la journée. Il prit une grande inspiration et se résolut à passer les prochaines quarante secondes à penser à n'importe quoi, excepté Spock, et tout ce qu'il accomplit fut de se rendre compte qu'il avait très envie de baiser. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait s'il déverrouillait son esprit et laissait sa préoccupation numéro un et la numéro deux faire ensemble des cabrioles...

Peut-être sa frustration était-elle trop forte car il se mit soudain à entendre l'écho de respirations précipitées et de petits gémissements étouffés.

_Abuse pas, Kirk, tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre d'hallucinations sonores..._

Il retint une envie de se fracasser franchement et définitivement la tête contre la conduite d'eau pour remettre en place le truc qui déconnait dans son lobe frontal et alla découvrir l'origine des bruits qu'il percevait. Prudemment et à demi-vouté par réflexe martial, il chemina sans bruit, guidé par les soupirs ténus qui irritaient son ouïe. Alors qu'il dissimulait sa présence derrière un tuyau lui apparurent distinctement des supplications mielleuses teintées d'un fort accent russe... C'était la saison des amours sur son vaisseau ou quoi ?

— Sulu... Pas ici...

— Alors dans mes quartiers...

— Mais... tes plantes carnivores... me font peur.

Kirk perçut quelques sons... humides ainsi qu'un couinement sexy de Chekov.

— Tes quartiers ?

— Tu sais bien qu'il y a-ah... l'autre...

— Alors ce sera ici...

— Mais...

— Pavel, reprit Sulu avec sérieux et autorité, j'aurais pu te perdre aujourd'hui aussi alors laisse-moi te sentir contre moi...

Kirk jugea qu'il en avait déjà trop entendu, dès le lendemain il attribuerait une nouvelle chambre au petit Chekov. Une chambre seule...

* * *

><p>Spock ne pouvait pas redouter une entrevue, c'était illogique. Il n'y avait pas plus irrationnel que la crainte ou la peur et il ne pouvait décemment pas les éprouver puisqu'elles naissaient de l'inconnu et que Jim était loin de lui être étranger. Ils avaient par ailleurs échangé certains fluides corporels ainsi que quelques uns de leurs désirs cachés les plus profondément enfouis... Pourtant Spock ne parvenait pas à demander l'accès à la chambre de son capitaine parce qu'il savait que son capitaine s'y trouvait, qu'ils y seraient seuls et qu'il devrait lui expliquer comment il l'avait drogué à son insu et pourquoi il avait perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir télépathique et que l'un et l'autre sujet lui vaudraient la colère de Jim. Et il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état. Il préférait le Jim insouciant et léger qui lui faisait des tapes dans le dos, des blagues salaces et lui roulait des pelles dans les ascenseurs... Il retira les syntagmes impertinents de sa pensée et tapa le code d'accès de la chambre de son supérieur hiérarchique.<p>

— Capitaine, dit-il en inclinant la tête alors que celui-ci, torse nu et la peau qui embaumaient de manière parfaitement illogique le bois de cèdre de son gel douche, enfilait un tee-shirt noir.

— C'est pas trop tôt, Spock, j'ai failli commencer sans toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le sourcil interrogateur de son subordonné ne lui échappa pas.

— Il m'a paru que nous devions nous entretenir au sujet de ...

— T'en fais pas, coupa Jim, on va discuter... Mais d'abord, retire-moi ces vêtements.

Le commandant en second dévisagea le capitaine qui le lorgnait de haut en bas.

— Tu n'en auras pas besoin pour ce qu'on va faire, ajouta-t-il.

Spock ouvrit la bouche et lâcha dans un souffle un peu trop court pour un Vulcain un misérable « Plaît-il ? ». En guise de réponse, James lui lança une tenue de sport noire qui arborait fièrement le logo de Starfleet.

— Je mentirais si je te disais que ce que tu étais en train d'imaginer me déplaît mais avant tout, tu me dois une session de judo, tu n'as pas oublié ?

— Non, je n'ai... pas oublié.

Hésitation qui, chez Spock, signifiait précisément le contraire. Le sourire auto-satisfait du capitaine lui fit presque croire que sa carnation faciale avait trahi son tumulte intérieur. Il focalisa son attention sur les vêtements que Kirk lui avait donnés pour oublier son embarras.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à devoir porter un kimono ? s'enquit-il platement.

— Parce que mon petit doigt me dit que ça t'ira bien.

À son expression, Jim voyait que Spock était partagé entre lui rétorquer que selon toute vraisemblance son auriculaire n'était point doué de parole et que, quand bien même la tenue lui irait bien – avec toute l'imprécision sémantique dont le terme était porteur –, ce n'était pas une raison nécessaire et suffisante pour qu'il accepte de la porter.

— Change-toi vite, je t'attends devant la porte.

— Attends, Jim...

Spock n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de se promener dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise avec un kimono sur le dos.

— Quoi ? Tu préfères que je reste ? le taquina Kirk avec une voix un petit peu trop chaude pour être innocente.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire...

Kirk sortit, un indéfectible sourire aux lèvres et laissa son second à sa résignation. Il ne mit pas longtemps à enfiler sa tenue et rejoignit son capitaine qui l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur.

— J'avais raison, s'enthousiasma-t-il en le voyant.

De drôle de bulles éclatèrent sous les côtes de Spock et il se demanda s'il devait s'en inquiéter.

— Allons-y, Capitaine, dit-il en le précédant.

James le rattrapa en quelques foulées.

— Gêné, Mr. Spock ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et ils cheminèrent en silence vers la salle d'entraînement. Spock se réjouit de sa proximité géographique car le regard dévorateur que son compagnon dardait sur lui mettait son épiderme à vif et un étonnant courant électrique torturait ses doigts comme pour le presser de chercher l'apaisement contre la peau de Jim. Heureusement, la salle de sport était fréquentée en permanence et le regard des autres membres de l'équipage lui servirait de garde-fou. Le commandant en second s'accrochait à cette idée avec une hargne qui n'était pas très éloignée du désespoir. Ce sentiment malvenu s'accrut davantage lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

Son regard, égal, balaya la pièce immense. Les appareils de musculation : vides ; les rings : inoccupés, les tatamis : désertés.

— Privilège de capitaine... sourit Kirk dont l'amusement ne semblait pas avoir de limite.

Il entama immédiatement quelques mouvements d'échauffement tandis que Spock se listait mentalement la table des matières du corpus ancestral des enseignements de Surak.

— Okay, on peut commencer mais avant ça...

Le capitaine sortit une paire de gants de ses poches et la lança à son _sparring-partner_.

— Au cas où... précisa-t-il.

Il ne tenait pas à être terrassé en un coup par une fusion mentale inopinée. Spock enfila les gants avec ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sourire en coin.

— Redouterais-tu une autre fusion mentale ?

Un feu d'artifice d'étincelles sembla jaillir du point de jonction de leurs regards. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant que Kirk ne se fende d'un sourire mutin.

— Si je dois me retrouver humide et pantelant, j'aime autant que ce soit à cause de l'entraînement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Le capitaine Kirk interpréta avec délectation le silence de son subordonné comme l'aveu coupable de la gêne qui résultait du sous-entendu. La fusion mentale avait décloisonné et rendu audible ce que l'un et l'autre refoulaient de désirs inavouables. Ils s'agrippaient un peu nerveusement à leur égo comme on couvre avec détresse ses parties génitales quand on est surpris nu. Mais ils avaient déjà tout vu. James avait connu par l'esprit tous les fantasmes de Spock à son endroit jusqu'aux derniers replis de son imagination – par ailleurs plutôt fertile pour l'emmerdant-monsieur-je-sais-tout- qu'il était – et il s'empourprait à l'idée que Spock savait qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne en bouche alors qu'il siégerait sur son fauteuil de comandant... Il n'eut pas même la bonne grâce de rougir de ses pensées. L'unique chose qui lui importait était la façon dont il parviendrait à faire voler la coupe au bol de Spock, peu importait le contexte.

Les deux adversaires s'inclinèrent pour signifier l'ouverture du combat et initièrent quelques feintes pour tester leurs réflexes. La garde de Spock, impeccable à l'instar du reste de sa personne, ne laissait pas entrevoir de faille. Kirk, quant à lui, tenait une posture plus offensive mais tout aussi impénétrable. Leurs regards, calculateurs, jaugeaient chaque mouvement, chaque flexion de genou, chaque tressaillement léger des doigts, chaque frémissement des paupières, chaque souffle. Spock s'attarda peut-être un peu trop longtemps sur l'ardent arrondi arénacé des lèvres de son adversaire parce qu'il se retrouva soudainement tracté par le col, chaviré, littéralement. L'arrière de son crâne heurta les tatamis. Étourdi, il vit valser de manière languide la lumière vive des projecteurs au plafond, à moins que ce ne fût les arceaux outrageusement bleus des pupilles de son adversaire. Il se demanda si la tête lui tournait à cause du choc ou parce que Jim avait passé ses cuisses de part et d'autre de son bassin et qu'il le retenait plaqué au sol les deux mains contre sa poitrine.

— T'as un phaseur à la ceinture ou t'es complètement maso ? le provoqua Kirk dans un large sourire.

— Négatif, Capitaine.

Le calme inébranlable du Vulcain altérait sa patience de simple humain, sa passivité alors qu'il n'avait cessé de lui tendre des perches pour l'amener à dévoiler ses intentions l'évaporait carrément. Jim cessa de sourire. Calmement, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et il prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser aller. James rouvrit les yeux et les arrima à ceux de Spock. Le regard résolu, il s'inclina avec lenteur vers la figure de son adversaire qui n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. En son for intérieur, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour cueillir le baiser qu'il mourrait d'envie d'arracher. La distance de leurs deux visages pouvait se mesurer en longueurs de cil et, déjà, il était ardu de démêler leurs souffles. Les lèvres charnues et rouges de Kirk s'entrouvrirent en frémissant. Il inspira doucement et but l'air qu'expirait Spock.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait perdre le contrôle de ton pouvoir ? demanda-t-il, finalement.

Peut-être pensait-il déstabiliser son opposant, cependant Spock n'avait pas oublié ce pourquoi il était étalé à terre. Il releva un genou qui vint s'insérer de manière pernicieuse entre les cuisses de Jim et profita de l'effet de surprise pour inverser leur position. Le commandant en second sut qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée quand il vit les pupilles de Jim se dilater sous l'afflux d'adrénaline. Il préféra détourner le regard.

— Je l'ignore, répondit-il.

La poigne rageuse de Kirk se referma sur son kimono et il fut violemment tracté vers l'avant.

— N'essaie pas de me mentir, c'est moi qui t'ai appris comment faire.

Il y avait trop de frictions entre leurs deux corps et de proximité entre leurs bouches.

— Il me semble que cette prise n'appartient pas aux mouvements réglementaires du judo, remarqua Spock, impavide.

— Ne change pas de sujet !

La prise du capitaine se resserra et le tissu du kimono glissa hors de la ceinture qui le retenait pour dévoiler les muscles glabres et appétissants du torse du Vulcain. Inconsciemment, James déglutit et passa la langue sur ses lèvres devenues soudainement sèches. Spock sur lui, dénudé, presque entre ses cuisses et indubitablement érigé, l'allumait au point qu'il ne lui était plus possible de cacher son excitation.

— Jim, il m'est difficile de raisonner de manière logique dans cette... position.

— Si tu savais à quel point je me fous de la logique, là, tout de suite... répliqua-t-il avant de se redresser sur les coudes pour embrasser son idiot de second.

Son regard s'arrondit de stupeur lorsque son idiot confirmé de second le tint à distance et lui couvrit la bouche de sa paume. Jim avait envie de le mordre au sang en représailles et ne pouvait même pas à cause des gants qui faisaient obstacle. Il voulut contester mais ses jurons outragés s'étouffèrent dans le tissu.

— Jim, attends, écoute-moi. L'attirance que tu éprouves pour moi en ce moment a été provoquée par l'ingestion des pilules de régénération que je t'ai données. Je soupçonne ce produit d'agir comme un aphrodisiaque sur les humains car à chaque fois que tu en as ingéré une dose j'ai remarqué une accélération de ton rythme cardiaque, une respiration plus lourde et l'augmentation de ta production de phéromones. La soudaine montée en puissance de tes désirs sexuels a pu contribuer à la perte de contrôle de mon pouvoir télépathique car, lorsque nos peaux se sont touchées, j'étais moi-même en pleine lutte contre les désirs que tu connais désormais et qui sont en moi depuis un certain temps maintenant. Aussi je te demande pardon et j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

Spock ne libéra la bouche de son capitaine qu'une fois son plaidoyer fini. Celui-ci, légèrement essoufflé, le jaugeait avec une incrédulité manifeste. Il leva les yeux au ciel, massa ses paupières du bout des doigts et se pinça l'arête du nez avant de soupirer de lassitude. Spock avait beau n'être que télépathe par le toucher, il était presque certain que Jim venait de le traiter implicitement d'idiot, ce qui, quotient intellectuel à l'appui, était parfaitement illogique.

— Jim, je...

— Sérieusement : la ferme, Spock.

Kirk saisit les pans lâches du kimono et attira Spock contre lui pour l'embrasser. Alors que leurs bouches se goûtaient pour la seconde fois, ses mains se faufilèrent sous le col noir, effleurèrent les omoplates puissantes et firent tomber le vêtement des épaules de Spock. Au toucher, James avait la sensation que courait sous les muscles de son second une tension extrême à laquelle faisait écho la crispation maladroite de ses lèvres. Quelque chose retenait le Vulcain de répondre à ses empressements alors même qu'il n'était plus apte depuis longtemps déjà à cacher son désir. Piqué, Jim rompit le baiser et attrapa vivement la main droite de Spock. Doucement, il tira sur l'extrémité de ses doigts pour retirer le gant qu'il portait. Les yeux bleus piégèrent les yeux noirs tandis que Jim prenait la main de Spock entre les siennes.

Du bout des doigts, dans une caresse légère et volontairement frustrante, il parcourut la paume du Vulcain. Il effleura brièvement l'intérieur du poignet puis revint titiller les lignes de la main avant de flirter avec le bout de ses doigts. Les joues de Kirk se teintèrent d'un rouge impudique lorsque Spock ferma les yeux, lèvres entrouvertes, en proie au plaisir. Cette vision de son second était délicieuse et il allait le dévorer incessamment s'il ne lui opposait pas un peu de résistance. Il s'exécuta presque littéralement et, après avoir isolé l'index et le majeur de Spock, y déposa un baiser. Avait-il réellement entendu le glaçon vulcain confiner un gémissement ? Pour confirmer son hypothèse, Kirk passa un coup de langue sur les deux doigts.

— Jim, s'il-te-plaît, a-ah-arrête... lâcha Spock, le souffle court.

James sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à laisser les commandes à ses instincts les plus bas et il se mit à mordiller doucement la pulpe de son index. De ses lèvres il pinçait la peau, plantait ses dents dans la chair, léchait les meurtrissures qu'il laissait sur son passage, et Spock en retour réprimait à peine des gémissements gutturaux. La tension inassouvie qu'endurait Kirk commençait à devenir insupportable, sa bouche abandonna son œuvre et, bravache, il guida la main de Spock entre ses jambes.

— C'est pas un aphrodisiaque à la con qui risque de me faire ce que tu me fais... avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque d'où transparaissait un soupçon de tristesse derrière la provocation.

Aussitôt, Jim grogna de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Spock avait repris le contrôle de ses mains et palpait un peu rudement ses parties intimes par-dessus ses vêtements. On l'attaquait directement sous la ceinture et Kirk n'y était pas foncièrement opposé mais n'aurait pas été contre un petit plus de plaisir et un petit peu moins de sauvagerie. Il allait s'exprimer sur le sujet lorsque la langue de Spock se fraya une place entre ses lèvres pour lui électriser les sens et court-circuiter ses fonctions cérébrales. Par réflexe, il empoigna la nuque de son second et l'attira contre lui pour rendre l'échange plus intense. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de ses lèvres qui s'échinaient à rendre les siennes captives, de cette langue qui cherchait la sienne, de ce baiser au goût doucereux d'asservissement. Il était sous l'emprise de cette bouche qui torturait ses sens et mobilisait toute son attention alors que les mains de Spock sévissaient comme bon leur semblait. Il ne savait pas quand il avait perdu son tee-shirt, ni à quel moment il s'était retrouvé les jambes à l'air avec la bouche de Spock sur ses mamelons et sa main sur son... Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il venait de gémir le nom de Spock ? Et que faisaient ces damnées lèvres dans son cou ? Jim se cambra violemment tout en s'accrochant avec violence aux épaules de son partenaire. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne d'urgence, le fait était que Spock était trop vêtu et pas assez décoiffé à son goût.

Jim allait le rendre fou. Sa façon d'être sensible à chacune de ses caresses, la soumission involontaire de son corps qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements et se pliait à tous les caprices du siens, sa poigne puissante qui tirait sans ménagement sur sa chevelure, broyait ses omoplates et sa bouche, cette bouche vorace et pyromane, cette bouche qui lui mordait les lèvres, lui suçait la langue et attisait son désir. Spock sentait croître en lui un incendie titanesque qui ne laisserait rien de son amant s'il le laissait s'étendre et pourtant rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Sa bouche s'appliquait à marquer le cou et la nuque de Jim de suçons violacés, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient plus bas, à cadence soutenue. Il ne pouvait plus se stopper, les plaintes sensuelles entrecoupées de gémissements sonores, la cambrure toujours plus accentuées de Jim et le roulis lascif de ses hanches contre sa main agissaient comme une drogue infernale qui le laissait constamment en état de manque. Il voulait voir Jim atteindre l'orgasme, voir sa tête se rejeter en arrière dans un dernier abandon tandis que ses yeux impudemment bleus rouleraient d'extase dans leurs orbites. Et il s'y dédiait tout entier lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant descendre le long de ses hanches et s'infiltrer sous son pantalon.

— Hors de question que je jouisse avant toi, parvint à prononcer Kirk malgré son état.

Spock ne put empêcher son visage d'affecter un demi-sourire d'amusement.

— Que le meilleur gagne... répondit-il, magnanime, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Les sourcils de Spock atteignirent des sommets de perplexité lorsqu'une explosion de rouge imprégna le visage de Jim, débordant jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

— Cette réaction était... mignonne, diagnostiqua-t-il.

Les rougissements de Kirk redoublèrent d'intensité.

— Tu vas vite voir que je n'ai rien de mignon... grinça-t-il, légèrement humilié, en attrapant Spock par les hanches pour plaquer son bassin contre le sien.

Les jambes emmêlées, les mains maculées de fluides mêlés, ils s'apportèrent l'un l'autre la jouissance. Pantelant et le regard fiévreux, Spock frissonna longuement lorsque les doigts impénitents de Jim tentèrent de s'insinuer à nouveau sous ce qui lui restait de vêtements.

— J'ai bien peur, Capitaine, que poursuivre et aller jusqu'au bout ne nuise à la qualité de notre travail, demain sur la passerelle, annonça-t-il doctement.

Kirk soupira.

— Je suis résistant, tu sais...

— Et moi Vulcain. Si je devais perdre le contrôle pendant l'acte – ce que, te connaissant, tu t'efforceras de me faire faire – il te faudra plusieurs jours pour t'en remettre.

Loin de s'effaroucher de l'avertissement, Kirk continua à caresser, au niveau des reins, la peau soyeuse et veinée de vert du Vulcain. Près de se tendre à nouveau, Spock emprisonna les mains de Jim dans les siennes. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois encore et les iris sombres paraissaient lui signifier la puissance du désir de possession qui hantait Spock, désir qui s'accompagnait de la crainte de capituler face à sa bestialité. Pourtant, par-dessus tout, il lui semblait percevoir toute la tendresse que Spock avait pour lui. Ces émotions, suaves et électrisantes à la fois, il avait l'impression de les sentir couler en lui, comme diffusées en bruine vaporeuse sous sa peau depuis le bout des doigts de son amant.

— Très bien, j'ai compris... capitula le capitaine. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le faire ?

Ils échangèrent un autre regard et l'horreur la plus totale passa sur le visage de Kirk lorsqu'il comprit. Il se laissa tomber contre le torse du Vulcain, dissimulant à peine sa frustration.

— Salaud, geint-il mollement.

Il allait le faire attendre jusqu'à leur prochaine permission. Et Spock l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui avant de lui caresser le dos dans une tentative d'apaisement.

— J'ai l'impression de m'être fait baiser... se plaignit Kirk en enfouissant néanmoins le visage dans le cou du Vulcain.

Celui-ci eut un autre de ses sourires en coin.

— Eh bien, pas tout à fait.

_Mais ce ne saurait tarder..._ poursuivit intérieurement Spock.

**FIN**


End file.
